Sesshoumaru's Son
by Erik Zeppelin
Summary: Sesshoumaru’s mate gives birth to his first son.
1. The Lord without a heart

**__**

Sesshoumaru's Son

Title: *~Sesshoumaru's Son*~  
**Summary: **Sesshoumaru's mate gives birth to his first son. (One of my finer pieces of work)

****

Elements: Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** R  
**Status:** Incomplete; Prologue

****

Disclaimer: The characters of Inu-yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own other characters featured in my fanfictions. 

**__**

Prologue

Lady Hoshiko's eyes opened to the tiny light of a candle burning on her bedroom table. Her body felt extremely tired and weak and she struggled not to pass out again. Lady Hoshiko was reclined on the bed, looking weary and exhausted. She drew in her breath sharply and put both hands on her distended abdomen. She quickly lost the urge to talk, and laid back, resting quietly in between the increasing powerful pains known as contractions.

"I think the pup's on its way", Jaken whispered to a disgruntled Sesshoumaru. 

"So this one decided to arrive before the others...." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he traveled to his servant's bedchamber.

"Humph! Baring my pup will probably kill her" Sesshoumaru grinned 

Maidservants were swarming Lady Hoshiko's bedchamber with blankets and hot water. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru....." One of the maidservants gasped 

"Have you come to witness your son's birth?" She continued nervously

Sesshoumaru only snorted in disgust and returned to his chambers

Over the next two hours, little progress appeared to be made, expect that the pains grew obviously stronger. Hoshiko's hair was soaked with perspiration by this time, and her face bright red with strain. 

Goddamn you Sesshoumaru.....Hoshiko stated with grinded teeth

Noukatsu, the loyal physician of the Black Dog Clan, was at Lady Hoshiko's bedside, examining her condition. 

As the last contraction subsided, Noukatsu flung back the bed sheets and her nightgown, and went rapidly to work, pressing here and there on the huge mound with quick skilled fingers.

"Now Push" Noukatsu commanded 

She did, and Noukatsu dropped to his knees beside the bed. Apparently, he saw some sign of progress, for he poured a small amount of what looked like oil on his fingertips, and began to rub it gently between Hoshiko's legs.

"Push with me on the next one", Noukatsu said. "He's almost here."

Hoshiko straighten her legs against the bedding and pushed once more and a slimy blob swelled suddenly between her thighs. She pushed again, this time on her own and the pup slid out into Noukatsu's hands.

Noukatsu immediately wrapped the pup into a blanket and began cleaning it. Wiping a damp cloth across its pure white body. 

Suddenly, a loud whimper came from within the blankets.

" It's a boy!" Noukatsu announced proudly holding the infant in the air.

The proud mother appeared to have passed out, her wet matted hair covering her face. 

Sesshoumaru listened eagerly to the mewling cry of a newborn infant as he entered Lady Hoshiko's private bedroom. 

Noukatsu carried the bundle over to Sesshoumaru. 

"You should be proud.....you have a son" Noukatsu stated as he pass the pup into Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the pup in astonishment. Small pointed ears poked out from under the pup's silvery white fur. 

His son was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. Soft cerulean-colored eyes peered up at Sesshoumaru from within the fox-pelt blankets.

Then there was his loyal mate......who had born him his legacy. 

He was surprised she didn't died in the labor. Maybe she was stronger than he thought. 

He couldn't wait to show Rin his new son. She had been excited about it for weeks.

"oh, look!" Rin squealed in delight. 

"Isn't he cute?. And he has funny eyes like yours, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru felt self-conscious realizing that he, too, had the same look.

********************

The room was small, but well lit, with a rather homely looking brazier in which burned a warm fire. As the sun edged its way above the horizon, Lady Hoshiko awoke from her slumber. Her body racked with the pains of childbirth and she could barely move an inch.

Sesshoumaru's scent was strong in the air and she knew he had their child. 

New blankets were placed on her bed covering her up to her neck.

Suddenly, she felt Sesshoumaru's presence standing next to her.

"So, you didn't die wrench....." Sesshoumaru stated plainly

Hoshiko gave no reaction to Sesshoumaru's reply.

"My other mates envy you....you should be happy"

Sesshoumaru's arrogance was starting to annoy Hoshiko

"Where is my son?" she growled angrily

"He's being taken care of...since you passed out and was unable to nurse him" Sesshoumaru smirked

"I'm too tired to be bothered with your arrogance, my lord" Lady Hoshiko whispered

She still gave Sesshoumaru his respect, even though she was treated harshly.

Drowsiness came over her again and she slipped back into a deep sleep. 

Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand tightly, and kissed her, murmuring something in her ear before turning to go. He hesitated in the doorway, looking back, and something resembling a smile cracked his lips. 

**__**

Next Chapter: What will Sesshoumaru name his son? Will Hoshiko get better?

Read and Review! Cya later!


	2. Sesshoumaru's Son

__

Sesshoumaru's Son

****

Title: _Sesshoumaru's Son_

****

Summary: _Sesshoumaru's mate gives birth his first born son. From Lady Hoshiko's perspective (One-shot) _

****

Elements: _Drama/Suspense_

****

Rating: _R_

****

Status: _Second Chapter_

**__**

Chapter Two: Seisho 

I awoke in a state of complete confusion. I vaguely remembered that something was wrong, but couldn't remember what. I felt warm, and the surrounding room was piercingly cold. I tried to burrow back into the cocoon of pelt blankets but the voices that had wakened me was still nagging.

"Lady Hoshiko....."

"Lady Hoshiko.....are you awake?"

"Please answer me...."

"You mustn't die now....."

"Will she be alright doctor....?"

"No......"

"Why....why is she dying?"

"Its not your fault.....please don't cry....."

I had so far avoided looking at him, but now glanced up to find him staring down at me. I tried to smile at him, but the corners of my mouth wobbled precariously. He grinned down at me, but his eyes held an uncertain expression that rather touched me, in spite of everything. Then, I noticed the room was filled with several different youkai. 

Suddenly, I found myself fighting off waves nausea and trying to stay awake. Sesshoumaru had opened his mouth to say something further, but was silenced by Usagi, who laid a hand timidly on his arm, then blushing, snatched it back as though he were red hot. 

"That bitch!, how dare she touch my Sesshoumaru!" I thought angrily 

Usagi, was a two-faced bitch-of-a handmaiden that Sesshoumaru had little favor with. She wasn't consider one of the five elite mates he had chosen but rather a spy to keep an eye on us. She was older than I was and very cunning and deceitful. Such actions as she had previously preformed would certainly not be tolerated by Sesshoumaru. 

"Look....Lady Hoshiko has awaken!" a squeaky voice shouted 

Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn onto me, like metal to a magnet. 

"How do you feel...." a deep voice stated 

I just stared at the doctor looking down at me with concerned eyes. He was very handsome and tall, being just a few feet taller than Sesshoumaru. Long ebony-black hair slid down his shoulders into his crimson kimono.

"Um....." was all I said as I slid back into a deep sleep.

"You know that I am still very concerned about the condition my mate" Sesshoumaru said forcefully drawing a cup to his lips.

"I am not one to question your feelings, my lord" the physician Ginpatsu stated.

"So, will she live?" Sesshoumaru grinned 

"I do not know at the moment...she seems very...ill" Ginpatsu affirmed

"The child is in excellent condition....I am surprised she became so ill quickly" Ginpatsu continued

"Humph....She is weaker than I thought...." Sesshoumaru murmured sipping from his cup.

"Her recovery might take longer than expected...." Ginpatsu smiled

"But she hasn't died yet"

"Yes...the other mates seem quite concerned about her.." Sesshoumaru explained

The next time I awoke, a few days had passed, and everyone appeared to be back to normal.

The other mates complained that they had not seen Sesshoumaru since I feel sleep. I felt well enough to sit up in the bed and stretch. Kameko, one of Sesshoumaru younger mates was at my beside with a damp cloth. 

"Lady Hoshiko....Sesshoumaru has left...." she said nervously bowing her head

"I image he had his reasons," I said, my attention divided between me and the handmaidens standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I expect you've something to with his disappearance" I laughed

"Don't be silly....he was very angry....." she smiled

"Well.....what else is new?" I stated 

"And what about my son....my precious little boy.."

"Oh! He is fine, my lady....do you wish to see him?" Kameko pointed out.

"He is a sweet little male with a lovely disposition...." One of the handmaidens whispered.

"So,...Sesshoumaru decides he wants to take a vacation in the middle of my sickness?" I growled angrily 

"No...but you can stop running your mouth.." Sesshoumaru snapped

I jumped at the sound of his voice as it echoed in my ears

Sesshoumaru was holding a bundle close to his chest. 

"The child shall be named after its father...." he said rather coldly.

"Seisho" .... he stated entering the room with me staring in amazement.

Sesshoumaru grumbled as he passed the bundle into my arms. It felt like in weighed four pounds. A tiny arm reached out of the blankets then a whimper. I was a little afraid to open the cloth with Sesshoumaru staring at me. It was my son.....

A louder whimper made its way from inside....

"He's getting impatience..." Sesshoumaru growled

I slowly and carefully unwrapped the cloth, until my eyes met with some big round blue ones.

He was so beautiful! Almost a mirror image of Sesshoumaru but more subtle. 


End file.
